


Tango Takes Two and a Thumb Drive

by along_those_lines



Series: Kissing Prompts [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Canon-Typical Violence, Dancing, F/M, Hacker Pidge | Katie Holt, Sniper Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/along_those_lines/pseuds/along_those_lines
Summary: Normally off-site, special agents Pidge and Lance take on their first field mission. Will all go according to plan?





	Tango Takes Two and a Thumb Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kissing Prompts  
#8: Seductive Kiss, and #45: Passionate Kiss.  
Spy AU. Opening scene based vaguely off of True Lies because I love that movie. 2352 words. Lance’s POV.  
I’m not sure how seductive it ended up, because Pidge and Lance as a couple are so lighthearted, but I tried. I hope you like it.
> 
> Pidge's Dress:  
https://www.macloth.com/products/macloth-cap-sleeves-sequin-long-prom-dress-green-formal-evening-gown  
Lance's Suit (Chris Evans Specifically):  
https://www.gq.com/gallery/oscars-2017-blue-tuxedos-trend-red-carpet-academy-awards#4

“It’s nice to dance with you at a practical height, my dear.” Lance spoke suavely.   
  
A soft Tango filled the air, and dancing couples dotted the dance floor, each dancing with less space between them than the last. Lance pulled Pidge just a little bit closer, completely and totally for the sake of appearance. The subtle shiver that ran through his body as her torso came into contact with his own had nothing to do with it.   
  
Pidge rolled her eyes, which sparkled beautifully in the ambiance of the chandelier in the ballroom, “Ha ha, Lance. Next time I’m making you wear the heels.”   
  
Lance laughed softly, leaning down to whisper in her ear, “I would dance fabulously in heels and you know it.”   
  
He couldn’t see her, but he knew she rolled her eyes again, “You’re just lucky I’m here with you instead of Acxa, she’s more of a mess at this type of thing than I am.” She chewed on her lip, looking the slightest bit nervous only because Lance knew her so well.   
  
She was dressed in an emerald green form-fitting dress, slit up the side to expose her knee and just a tantalizing bit of her pale thigh. The dress was backless as well, and Lance’s hand that rested across her lower back was met by creamy skin. Most people think that red is the most seductive color, but Pidge was absolutely killing it in her getup, perfectly matched with the blood red lipstick adorning her lips and her hair pinned up perfectly to the side in soft curls. She was refined and scandalous, classy and sexy all wrapped up into one, which was perfect for the event.   
  
They were here on a mission. A major drug lord, Alias: Zarkon, was hosting this party at his mansion in the countryside surrounding Berlin. He was the head of the Galra organization, which everyone on their team had been trying to take down for personal reasons before the team was ever even brought together. They were so close, but this mission in particular was risky.   
  
Completely laying aside the fact that they were about to attempt to take down the biggest crime regime since Al Capone, this mission was extremely unorthodox due to the simple fact that Pidge and Lance were here. Keith, Shiro, and Allura, who were the normal field agents, had all been seen too many times by too many of Zarkon’s higher ups. Keith had even had a runin with Zarkon himself.   
  
Thus why Pidge and Lance were here instead. No one knew either of them. Lance and Pidge were not typically field agents. As the team’s sniper and hacker, respectively, the two were not accustomed to being under cover, and they definitely weren’t accustomed to acting.   
  
Lance did enjoy the dressing up though. Not solely for the reason of seeing Pidge in a dress and heels, as Lance thought he looked rather dashing in his blue tailored tuxedo.   
  
Pidge told him he looked like depressed cotton candy, but Lance was taking it as a compliment.   
  
They danced together effortlessly. At least this part they were accustomed to, as they often danced together on missions, although usually from some distant rooftop and wearing much more practical black jumpsuits and bullet proof vests as they listened to the music coming through Keith, Shiro, or Allura’s comms. It had started out jokingly, since they were bored out of their minds waiting for the field team to make their move, but soon it had become serious, and the two learned to do multiple complicated ballroom dances together.   
  
Coming back to the present, the pair started pulling more complicated steps, losing themselves to each other and the music, and as all truly magnificent tangos do, the dance caused the temperature in the room to rise.   
  
As the dance came to a close, Lance stood very near the center of the dance floor with Pidge dipped dramatically in his arms, their faces so close together he could feel the heat emanating from her cheeks.   
  
Staring deep into her eyes, Lance leaned forward agonizingly slowly, before catching Pidge’s lips in a fiery kiss. Feeling her hand on his shoulder tighten as she sighed, Lance took the initiative and brushed his tongue along her bottom lip. She shivered as their tongues met, and Lance groaned.   
  
Pulling away and finally pulling her back up to standing, Pidge grabbed him by his suit jacket and started to drag him off of the dance floor with a wicked look in her eye. Lance followed willingly.   
  
It was that moment that Keith decided to chirp back in, completely ruining whatever moment Lance had thought they were having, “Great job, you two. You definitely had their attention. Now, you’re headed…” He continued to give verbal directions as Pidge dragged Lance through a couple corridors, still under the guise of a couple searching for an available room.   
  
If he was honest, Lance was thankful Keith had piped up, because he now remembered that he was on a mission. He remembered the plan.   
  
Despite the high amounts of security around the mansion, Hunk had been able to ascertain that there had been several instances where couples had ended up in rooms where they most definitely were not supposed to be in search for a private place.   
  
So that was the plan. Pidge and Lance play the part of an amorous couple searching for some privacy, and break into the computer on the top floor where Zarkon kept all of his account information. If they could ascertain this information, they would have enough to put him away for good.   
  
The only problem now was that Lance had totally forgotten there was a plan at all. He had kissed Pidge completely on his own. And he had been completely happy about it before Keith (stupid Keith) reminded him that this wasn’t just dress up, and that Pidge had only kissed him back because of the mission.   
  
Lance felt himself fall into despair for about half a second before he pulled himself together, reminding himself that they had a job to do.   
  
Pidge stopped at the intersection of a hallway and held up a hand, signalling that a guard was around the bend. Lance had been paying just enough attention to know that was the direction they needed up go.   
  
Pidge turned to him and pointed to her mouth.   
  
Lance got the message loud and clear, and without hesitation he captured her into another kiss, this one just as passionate and bothered as before. Pidge’s hands gripped his hair almost painfully, and Lance was genuinely impressed with her acting skills as she moaned breathlessly against his mouth. He strategically pushed her out from the cover of the wall, bringing them to the attention of the guard. This one, unlike the last two they had encountered, didn’t seem interested in the fact that they were a couple in love, and immediately started calling in German for them to leave the area. He stalked towards them, reaching for his radio and his gun simultaneously, when Lance broke from the kiss and threw a right hook, knocking the guard out in one punch. Quickly dragging the man into a nearby empty room, he turned back to Pidge, noticing that she looked slightly dazed. He grabbed her hand, pulling her gently around the guard.   
  
“We’re on the clock now, Pidge. Only so long before they find this guy.”   
  
That seemed to snap her out of it, and she nodded, putting her hand up to her ear to address Keith, “Where to now, oh faithful leader?”   
  
Multiple turns and long corridors and flights of stairs later, they came to a code-locked door, which Pidge took one look at, threw her hair over her shoulder, and effortlessly opened within a minute.   
  
Inside the room was a computer, and nothing else. After checking for camera, Pidge walked quickly to the desk and began working her magic while Lance closed the door behind them to ensure that no one knew they were there.   
  
Pidge took several minutes of great care to make sure she didn’t accidentally trip any alarms while she was hacking in, and Lance took this time to admire her. He had always thought she was beautiful, regardless of whether she was in incognito mission gear or over sized stained t-shirts as she lounged around the team’s shared condo. He thought she was even more beautiful whenever she hacked. She got this adorable little crease between her eyebrows as she focused, and her tongue sometimes stuck out just slightly from the corner of her mouth. It was breathtaking. He wondered when exactly he had fallen in love with her. Somehow the revelation didn’t come as a surprise to him.   
  
Here, and now, as she stood all made up and beautiful in her party gown and heels, and hacking? Lance’s poor heart could hardly take it.   
  
“I’m in!” She said, looking up and smiling at Lance. He was sure he felt his heart stop. “Anything in particular I should be looking to get, Hunk?” As their intelligence specialist among a group of intelligence agents, Hunk was the most vital part of the team, although he rarely went out on missions. He was the backup, giving surveillance and helpful information, only coming into the field in dire circumstances (he had only had to do so once for as long as Lance had known him, and the body count was so high at the end of the day that they had all vowed to let Hunk stay behind the desk unless absolutely necessary). He also made a mean crème brûlée.   
  
Lance finally decided to make himself useful, and started planning their escape route. They weren’t planning on going back to the party, as there should be a window just down the hall from them where Keith and Shiro would be waiting with rappelling gear. The only potential obstacle would be if the guard they had knocked out was discovered and the alarm sounded before they could get out.   
  
Pidge finished gathering all the files she wanted to copy and started the downloading process. Then the started her “log off” process as Lance called it, where she was able to use a piece of software that she developed to get completely out of the computer while the download still happened in the background. That way, once the download was finished, she could just grab the flash drive and no one would ever know she had been there.   
  
She finished with a dramatic press of the final key, “And now we wait.” She turned and leaned against the desk, facing away from the computer towards Lance. It was impossible to see her expression with the light from the computer screen behind her but he felt her scrutinizing.   
  
After a few minutes of silence, Lance gathered what remained of his courage and addressed the moment that had been running through his mind since it happened. He slowly walked towards her, loosening his bow tie slightly.   
  
“That was some kiss, Pidge.”   
  
She looked up at him smugly through her lashes, “You liked that, huh? You play your cards right and you might get another one at the end of the night.”   
  
Lance liked the sound of that, but he was feeling bold, and didn’t want to wait that long, “Oh yeah? Sounds like you enjoyed yourself too, Pidgey.”   
  
She snorted, “Don’t flatter yourself, Sharpshooter. Just because you happen to be halfway decent at kissing doesn’t mean anything. I’ll kiss you again if you behave.”   
  
“Who says I even want to kiss you again.” He raised an eyebrow, hoping she would take the bait.   
  
She raised an eyebrow right back, “As if your expression could mean anything else, Lance. I’ve seen you smitten before.”   
  
He walked the rest of the way to where she was leaning on the desk, caging her with his arms leaning on either side of her, and raising an eyebrow in what he hoped was a seductive look, “Is that a challenge, Miss Holt?”   
  
He saw the fire light in her eyes at the use of her real name, and Lance wasn’t entirely sure she wasn’t going to punch him when she lunged forward. But instead she grabbed his face and slammed her lips onto his. His hands reflexively grabbed her by the waist, holding her as close as humanly possible as the two began to attack each other’s faces with their own.   
  
There was no crowd to convince this time, no security guard to trick, only two people who probably needed to have a long, honest talk about their feelings later. They stayed locked in that embrace, taking as much as the other would give, and giving more in return with each passing moment. It wasn’t enough. Lance wanted her closer, despite the fact that the two were pressed against each other from chest to knee; no space to be found.   
  
They were interrupted harshly by a beep from the computer, signalling that the download was finished. Pidge pushed away from him abruptly, not looking at him as she walked to the computer and grabbed the flash drive, dropping it back into the hidden pocket of her dress. Lance noted a slight tremble in her hands.   
  
As she walked back towards the door, she finally looked up at Lance, and the longing in her eyes startled him. She didn’t say anything though, and Lance figured this probably wasn’t the best time to be bringing up unaddressed feelings between them. Life threatening mission and all. She grabbed his hand, and they walked out of the room and to the window at the end of the hall. By some miracle everything went exactly according to plan. No alarms were raised, and Shiro and Keith were waiting for them exactly where they said they would be.   
  
Once everything was set up and they were about to drop from the window sill, Pidge stopped Lance, “We definitely need to talk. Game night tonight?”   
  
Lance broke into a huge grin, “Heck yeah.”   
  
Together they rappelled into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of a bigger Spy AU that I haven't written. I have a lot more detailed that aren’t necessarily relevant for this particular fic, but I’ll share the basics. So basically, Voltron is an independent covert intelligence team that works for Coran, an eccentric billionaire with a lot of debt to repay to society, which he does in the form of putting away crime lords. Voltron was once two smaller teams that Coran eventually recruited and put together to form his ultimate team. Shiro is technically retired, but he was once the leader and usually still goes out as a field agent. Keith is Shiro’s prodigy, as usual, and is the new leader; also a field agent. Allura, Coran’s niece, is the third field agent, who also specializes in bomb defusing and safe cracking. Acxa pops up sometimes, but she isn’t a permanent fixture of the team. Mostly she just shows up, knocks out a bunch of bad guys, then disappears for another 6 months. Hunk is surveillance and intelligence, and he also does some of the remote hacking. He can also demolish anyone who gets on his bad side. Don’t cross him. Lance naturally is the sniper, and Pidge is the onsite hacker. Lance and Pidge usually spend a lot of time together on missions because they are often stationed close enough to be within reach but aren’t actually under cover.


End file.
